BeanieBaby Love
by lilmissreba
Summary: BarbraJean has tickets to BeanieBaby land is there a place... lets see what happends....
1. Window Conversations

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly...

* * *

It was a perfect Saturday afternoon for Reba Hart, no Barbra-Jean, no Brock, and no kids to bug her. All she had was a nice book, while she sat alone in her room reading. Lately, it had been pretty hectic around the Hart household, what with Brock and Barbra-Jean's marriage on the rocks. Reba was lucky to have a moments peace, usually she would have one of them, (Brock or Barbra-Jean) at her house complaining about the other.

Reba was just getting to a good part in her book when she heard something at her window. She then out her book down and walked over and opened her window. There she saw Barbra-Jean climbing up to her on a ladder.

"Barbra-Jean what in God's name are you doing!" yelled an angry Reba.

Barbra-Jean continued to climb the ladder, but when she got to the top she replied to Reba's comment:

"Coming to see you of course."

"And you're not using the front door, because...?"

"I lost my key, and your door is locked, both of them!"

"There is such a thing as a doorbell."

"But I could've waken you if you were sleeping."

Reba was getting real annoyed, so she walked away from the window. Which gave Barbra-Jean the perfect chance to climb into Reba's room.

"Barbra-Jean get out of my room" Reba said as she noticed that Barbra-Jean had gotten into her room.

"But...I have wonderful news"

"I said-"

"Please... I have great news!"

"You're moving to Antarctica?"

"No! Don't be silly, how could I ever leave you?" said a very confused Barbra-Jean.

Oh boy! Reba thought to her self as she tried to leave her room, Barbra-Jean stopped her:

"Don't you want to hear my wonderful news?"

"Not really, I'm going to get some ice, I suddenly have a huge headache!"

"Oh, well, I'll come too then."

Reba and Barbra-Jean both went down to the kitchen, Reba got some ice, while Barbra-Jean sat at the counter.

"Can I tell you now?" And before Reba got a chance to tell Barbra-Jean no, she had started her story...

"You know how I have 400 Beanie-Babies, which is the most anyone has in Texas, for your information. Well the president has given us all tickets to Beanie-Baby Land for next weekend. Won't that be fun?"

"Tons of fun!" replied Reba with her sarcastic tone.

"So, you can come?"

"Nope!"

'Why not?"

"I have plans with... Lori-Anne."

"Aww man... this sucks, I get to go to my favourite place in the universe and my best friend can't come with me." said a sad Barbra-Jean.

"Well... you can send me a postcard"

"Great idea, I'm going to go tell Brocky-wocky"

Once Barbra-Jean left, Reba grabbed a bear and sat down on the couch to watch TV...

* * *

End of the first chapter... more soon..if y'all like it... please R/R!!!:D 


	2. Cookies

sorry it took so long... iv had stupid exams... BUT IM DONE NOW SO YEAH!!

* * *

About 2 hours later...

Reba awakes to find Brock coming in her front door, with a smile on his face...

"Hey Reba!"

"Hi Brocky-Wocky." Reba then gives him a smirk.

"So, I see that Barbra-Jean was here."

"Yes, and she had wonderful news... have you heard?"

"Yes I have!"

"Then why is there a smile on your face?"

"I'm not going!"

"But...I thought everyone in her family had to go."

"Your not!"

"I ain't in her family"

"Yah...well I have a dental/golf conference"

" No you don't, you liar!"Reba was now standing.

"You're right, but I don't want to go, please, Reba, don't tell her, I won't bug you when they're gone!"

Reba thinks about his offer for a few minutes...

"Well, okay. Just stick to your word"

"I will"

'Anyone home?" Van says as he, Cheyenne, Liz, Jake and Kyra come in the backdoor.

'Yah, we're in the living room"Reba yells back "Have y'all heard Barbra-Jean's great news?"

'She's moving to Antarctica?" asks Kyra.

"Kyra, don't be mean" Cheyenne tells her little sister.

"Nope, y'all get to go with her to Beanie Baby land" Reba tells them.

"Do I have to?" Jake asks his mother.

"Yes darling, you all do, now you and your sister head up stairs" Kyra and Jake then go upstairs.

"Ohh...this will be a fun trip for the family, especially for Elizabeth and Henry." Cheyenne comments.

"Don't forget Barbra-Jean!" Van adds.

"Be nice Van" Cheyenne tells her husband.

"So...Mrs H, are you excited" Van asks his mother-in-law, knowing that she hates Beanie Babies.

"Not going!" Reba gleefully replies.

"Mom...I think that you should come" Cheyenne tells her mother.

'No way... this way y'all can spend some quality umm time with your umm step-mother, and I can have a weekend to myself." Reba informs her daughter.

" I agree with your mother! Sorry kids, but I'm not going either. Dental conference" Brock informs the young couple.

The next Friday...

Everyone who is going on the trip is packed and saying their farewells. After, they have all left, Reba decides to start her weekend by taking a nice bath. After the bath, she plans on making some popcorn then watching _Forever Love,_ a movie she hasn't watched in years. She heads into the kitchen to make her popcorn, to find Brock siting at the counter eating cookies.

"Brock...why are you eating my cookies?" Reba asks her ex.

"I was waiting for you, do you want to watch a movie?"

"I though that you weren't going to bug me?"

"I won't, lets just watch a movie, your pick."

"Well..."

"Come one, I know you want to!"

"Fine, but we're watching _Forever Love, _you make the popcorn"

Reba leaves to let Brock make the popcorn, while she heads into the living room to turn the movie on. After a few minutes Brock has come in with 2 bowls of popcorn, giving one to Reba, they sit on opposite ends of the couch. No words are spoken. The movie then begins...

* * *

sorry it's so shory... the next chapters should get longer!!!

* * *


	3. Movie Time

so sorry it's been so long... i was camping.. for a week..and couldn't write much!!

* * *

As the movie progresses, the ex-couple sits quietly on the couch eating their popcorn. Though it's a silence, it isn't an uncomfortable awkward silence, but a very comfortable one. By the time the credits are rolling, Brock and Reba have made their way to the center of the couch and are sitting side-by-side.

"Reba..." Brock turns to his ex-wife.

"Yes Brock." Reba replies, while turning to look at the man that she loved for more than 20 years, and the man whom she still loves today, even though he left her for another woman. At this moment it almost seems as if he's going to kiss her, but he resists the urge, even though he too knows that she loves him, like he still loves her, so he just simply says:

"That was a very good movie, Reba"

"Oh...Thanks" as Reba is telling Brock this, she is hoping that he will say something else, but instead he just gets up to leave.

"Thanks for the popcorn, I should probably be going, I don't want to be a bother."

"Wait!" Reba stops Brock in his tracks.

"Yes?"

"I was going to order a pizza, in a little while, would you like to stay?"

Brock smiles at the offer, "Sure!" he replies. " But let me make you dinner."

"Ok."

* * *

sorry its so short... it needs to be for the next chapter to be long... so i promise the next chapter will be way longer!!!! please r/r!! 


	4. Red or White?

_sorry that it took so long, but here it is a LONG chapter four!

* * *

_

_Brock smiles at the offer, "Sure" he replies. "But, let me make you dinner."_

"_OK..._can I help at all, do you need help finding anything?" Reba asks Brock, as she wonders and hopes for a hint at what he will me preparing for her. She also wonders why he is doing this, does he still love her, like she loves him, she thinks to herself.

"I know where everything is, and if I remember correctly, you usually have everything that I'll need,"

"How do you know what I have in my kitchen?" a very confused Reba asks.

"Remember Red, I was married to you for 20 years - now you relax - read, watch TV, take a bath. Dinner will be about two hours, so come down then." with out even giving her a chance to reply, Brock leaves Reba in the living room, as he heads for the kitchen.

Reba doesn't even hesitate, but just goes up to her room and reads. After a while, she looks at the clock, so she makes her way downstairs. What she sees surprises her . . .

The lights were all turned off, but she could still see her way, because her entire first floor was filled with lit candles. When she walked into the kitchen, she finds it lit the same way. The table is set for two, with candles and roses. Brock comes out of a corner, wearing a blue suit and holding a single rose.

"Hello Reba" he says as he walks towards her.

Reba is still in shock, but is able to say 5 words. "Brock, what is going on?"

"I have made us dinner Reba, now would you prefer red or white wine?"

"Red is fine" Reba replies as she takes her seat at the table, while Brock pours two glasses of red wine. He then gives one glass to Reba and places the other at his spot. Then he brings over 2 plates of pasta over, and sits at his place, across from Reba. "Dig in" he says.

"Umm... okay." Reba says as she starts to eat. The two continue to eat. When they're about halfway done, Brock speaks: "Reba, you're probably wondering why I made us a romantic diner?" Reba stops eating, puts her fork down and listens.

"Reba, I am truly sorry, for what I've done to you and to our family. The last 6 years have been torture, but the 20 before them were the best of my life!"

"What are you trying to say Brock?" asks a confused Reba.

"You're the one!"

"What are you talking about?" Reba is now frightened and joyful at where she thinks that this id going.

"Reba, you are the only one that I have truly loved, and you are the only one that I will ever love." Reba is about to speak, but Brock stops her. "Wait... let me go on. . . I didn't mean to hurt you, it was a mistake, a huge mistake. Also a mistake, that I think about and deeply regret everyday. When I married Barbra-Jean, it wasn't because I didn't love you, but because I didn't think that you would ever forgive me. But the way that you've been looking at me the last couple of months, has made me think, that maybe you did forgive me. It gave me hope, that we may be together once again. So, umm, what I've been trying to say is, Reba, I, Love, You!"

Reba now stands up and walks over to a sitting Brock. "Brock" she says, which causes him to also stand up.

"Yes."

Reba says nothing, but instead throws her arms around his neck, he in return wraps his arms around her waist, and starts to kiss her neck. Reba whispers: "I Love You" in his ear, as she enjoys being in his arms once again. Brock stops kissing her neck, and looks into her eyes.

"Really?" he asks.

Reba just nods. They don't know who started it, but the next thing you know, Reba and Brock are kissing. Once they have pulled apart, so that they can breathe, Brock asks Reba a question.

"Do you want to go upstairs?"

"No, I'm not ready for that yet, Brock"

"Oh. . . okay."

Reba pulls apart from Brocks embrace and starts to leave the kitchen, she then turns around, and asks: "Are you coming?"

Brock gives her a confused look and responds: "I thought-"

Reba cuts him off so that she can explain her question. " I'm not ready to sleep with you, but that doesn't mean that I won't sleep in the same bed as you."

Brock and Reba head upstairs, blowing out candles as they go, and put a pair of pjs on. When Brock moved out, 6 years ago, he didn't know, but Reba had kept a pair of his pjs, hoping that he would return. Even though it was too early to fall asleep, the couple just laid under the covers, in each others arms. Neither of them cared that they only ate half of there diner, and the kitchen was a mess, they just wanted to be together. All they cared about was the fact that they were in love and were able to hold each other once again. And that is how they stayed, happy and in each others arms, all night.

Reba and Brock awake to the sound of a phone ringing. Reba sits up and answers the one on her night stand.

"Hello?" asks a sleepy Reba into the receiver.

"Did I wake you" asks the voice at the other end.

"Barbra-Jean?" Reba asks, while giving Brock a look,

"Yes. . . of course it's me, who else would call you at 7am?"

"Oh . . . well what do you want?"

"Don't you want to hear about my flight?"

But Reba didn't get a chance to reply, because, Barbra-Jean had already started her story.

"Reba, you would have loved it, the flight attendant, what a cool job, well her name was Sarah, and she let me pick the movie, and guess what I picked, Forever Love, oh . . . don't you just love that movie?"

"Yes, Forever Love, is a great movie" Reba responds as Brock gives her a look, at the mention of the movie the couple watched yesterday.

"So, Reba I was just wondering, have you heard from Brock, he isn't picking up at home, or on his cell?"

Reba is silent trying to figure out what to say, since she can't just tell Barbra-Jean that her husband is lying in the bed in front of her, so she makes up a lie.

"Brock" Reba starts, as she notices that Brock looks up at the mention of his name. "No, I haven't heard from him. But doesn't he have a conference this weekend?"

"Yah" Barbra-Jean replies.

"Well, that's why he isn't picking up at home, and he probably just turned his cell off, he could be in a meeting."

"Oh . . . you're right, I'll try calling him later."

"Ok" Reba says, glad that Barbra-Jean believed her. "I'll talk to you later Barbra-Jean"

"Ok, Bye Reba" Barbra-Jean hangs up.

As Reba puts the phone down, Brock asks:

"What was that about?"

"Well . . ."

* * *

well, there was ch 4, please, R/R!!! ch5 might not be up for a few weeks, sorry, but I'm going to Nashville!!! 


	5. Spare Room

Sorry that it took so long... I had no time to write in Nashville, which was awesome btw.. If you every get the chance... GO!!

So here's ch 5... enjoy!:D

* * *

_As Reba puts the phone down, Brock asks:_

_"What was that about?"_

_"Well... ?_ that was your wife you idiot! She's wondering where you are" Reba snaps.

"You didn't tell her I was here, did you? Cause, she knows about the divorce, but she doesn't know about 'us'" Brock says, with a worried look.

"No I didn't tell her that her husband was here, lying in the bed that's in front of me! What divorce?"

"Barbra-Jean and I are getting divorced, I decided that it wasn't fair for either of us, if I loved someone else, the papers should arrive this week, and it should be final by the end of the month" Brock explains.

"And when were you planning on telling me this?" Reba asks, wondering why she hadn't heard of the divorce sooner.

"Well, ... yesterday, actually? Brock starts. "You know how I made you that dinner last night, I was planning on telling you then"

"So, let me see... you make me dinner to say that you are divorcing the woman that you left me for, AND that you want me back. What happened? Did you just decided to skip that part?" Reba asks trying to understand this whole crazy situation.

"I thought that if I told you about the divorce first, you wouldn't take me back, because you would see yourself as the other woman."

"Well, should I be seeing myself as the other woman?" an arms crossed Reba asked.

"No! You're not the other woman, you were the first woman"

"Ok... now that I that of it ... Barbra- Jean wouldn't care if you went on the trip or not, cause of the divorce. What does she think that you're really doing this weekend, Brock?"

"The conference today, and tomorrow she wants me to look for an apartment."

"Stay here" Reba says after thinking about it for a minute or two.

"What?" Brock is very confused now.

"The spare room... you know the one with the window right beside mine... you can stay there... until we're ready to tell the kids. And now that I think about it won't be for awhile." Reba explains.

"Why not? I don't think they'd be too happy if we lied to them" Brock wonders why she doesn't want to tell their kids about their relationship.

Reba then explains to Brock why she wants to wait at least a month after his divorce before they tell their kids. First theirs Jake, their youngest, who is now 13. He is more mature now then he was during the first "Hart" divorce, but will be glad to have his parents back together. Now their middle child will be a bit more of a problem. Kyra was very angry that her parents had gotten divorced, but may not be happy now because she has grown to like Barbra-Jean. Their oldest Chyenne, is the hardest to read, especially since she once told her mother that if she ever got back with Brock it would be the worst thing ever, but she did only say that because she saw how much pain losing Brock caused her mom. So she would surely understand now, wouldn't she?

This all made perfect sense to Brock, which is why he agreed to move in and to keep his and Reba's relationship a secret, until she was ready for it to be public. They would just tell the kids that Brock needed a place to stay, since Barbra-Jean and him are getting a divorce. He knew that they had a spare room, so he begged their mother to let him stay. Just so that it won't cause suspicion, Reba would continue to pretend she hates Brock. But when they are alone . . . well you know.

Reba decided to take a shower and during which Brock took this as a chance to call his soon to be second ex- wife . . . since she missed him so much . . . weird since they were getting a divorce.

End of Chapter 5

* * *

Please r/r 

thanks to everyone who continues to read and review... I love you all!!

Ch 6 I hope will me up by school... we'll see


	6. I Need You

here's chapter 6... sorry it took so long... school's been crazy! hope you like it

disclaimer: i own nothing!!

* * *

A phone call...

BJ: Brock?

Brock: Hey, how's your trip going?

BJ: Why was your cell off this morning?

Brock: They make us turn our cells off during the meetings.

BJ: But what if I need to call you because of an emergency?

Brock: Leave a message on my cell or at home, or just call Reba.

BJ: OK,... so, what are you doing right now?

Brock: They gave us a 10 min. break

BJ: Oh.

Brock: And I should probably get going, I still want to get a coffee before the next meeting.

BJ: Oh, OK, I'll talk to you later then?

Brock: Sure, Bye

BJ: Bye

They both hang up. Brock gets dressed and heads downstairs to make Reba breakfast. 15 min. later Reba walks into the kitchen and is surprised to see that Brock has actually made her breakfast.

"You hungry?" Brock asks while bringing Reba a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I am. Did you make all this for me?" Reba asks as she gestures to the plate of eggs, sausages and toast that Brock places in front of her. He grabs himself a plate and sits across from Reba at the table, as he responds to her question,

"Yes I did, can't a guy make a meal for the woman he loves?"

"I'm just not used to you doing things like this." Reba replies.

"Well I can be romantic you know." Brock smiles at Reba.

"I remember." Reba starts to eat while thinking about how romantic Brock was when they first started going out. When they both finished eating, Reba takes the dishes to the sink and starts doing them. Brock gets up and asks if he can help, Reba replies by saying that he could dry. So Brock walks over and stands behind Reba. "How about I help you wash?" he says as he puts his arms on either side of her waist and starts to wash with his hands on hers. After a minute he moves his hands to Rebas waist and lets her continue to wash. " Or, maybe I can be more of a help here?" then he starts to kiss her neck. Reba puts the plate she was washing down and turns in Brocks embrace, " I think your right" Reba says as the two of them then start to kiss, their tongues fighting for control.

After a lengthly make-out session, Brock and Reba pull apart, starring into each others eyes, Reba says, "Wow, have I missed that!"

"Yeah, me too!" Brock responds by giving her another kiss on the lips.

"Now, can we finish the dishes?" Reba asks.

"Sure... but you did enjoy that right? " Brock smiles.

"Oh course I did" Reba smiles back at him.

Reba and Brock continue to dry and wash while talking about each others jobs, each of them have had a very good week, Reba flipped 2 houses and Brock did 5 root-canals (A/N: I know root canals aren't good for us, but if you're a dentist they mean $$$) Once the dishes were done, it was decided that Brock would movie in today, so he left to go get his stuff from Barbra-Jeans, while Reba made sure that the spare room, was all ready for her Brock.

Brock came back about 30 mins later and Reba helped him unpack. As brock was putting his clothes away with the help of Reba. The two of them started talking.

"So, any plans today?" asks Brock as he puts his socks in a drawer.

"No, I just want to spend it with you." Reba responds as she gives Brock a quick kiss then hangs up one of his shirts.

"Well, I was thinking... the State Fair is opening today, and I know how much you love fairs. We can see the animals, get cotton-candy and-" Reba cuts him off. She smiles at him as she tells him:

"I'd love too! How about I cook us some lunch then we'll head out?"

"Sounds like a plan" answers Brock.

Reba goes down stairs to make them something to eat while Brock finishes un-packing.

After they finish eating, Brock and Reba headed to the fair. Where they spent the afternoon, eating cotton-candy, looking at the animals, Reba loved the horses, and even hitting a ride or two. After grabbing a hot-dog for dinner, Brock and Reba hit one more ride, the Ferris Wheel. Reba had her head on Brocks shoulder and Brock ad his arm around Reba. He kisses her head as Reba says: "Wow!"

"What honey?" Brock asks confused with Reba's comment.

"Just that you're here with me now and that we're back together. I mean, I'm so glad that you told me how you felt, because if you hadn't, my feelings would've been lost forever." Reba confesses.

"Well, I had to, because I don't only love you Reba, but I need you" Brock leans over and kisses Reba. They kiss until the person working the ride coughs motioning to them that it's time to get off. Brock stands up, hold out his hand for Reba. She takes it, and stands up, and they hold hands while they walk to the car.

Once at home Brock and Reba are sitting on the couch, well Brock is sitting and Reba is laying in his lap.

"Today was great" Brock comments while playing with Reba's red hair.

"Yeah, it was. I'm really glad that you suggested it. I haven't had this much fun in years." Reba adds as she looks up and smiles at Brock. He leans down and kisses her. As their kiss gets more intense, Reba breaks it, but not to say "no" but instead to ask "you wanna take this upstairs?" Brock responds by picking Reba up and carrying her upstairs, not breaking their kiss still. He closes the bedroom door, still kissing her, then lays her down on the bed. The couple then lets their love for each other consume them.

_So I need youLike a needle needs a vein  
Like my uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs the rain  
__**And I need you  
**Like a lighthouse on a coast  
Like the Father and the Son need the Holy Ghost  
**I need you**_

_I wanna get lost in a corner booth, Cantina Mexico_

_I wanna dance to the static of an AM radio  
I wanna wrap the moon around us, lay beside you skin on skin  
Make love til the sun comes up, til the sun goes down again  
_

_Cause **I need you**_

_Like a needle needs a vein  
Like my uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs the rain  
**I need you**  
Like a lighthouse on a coast  
Like the Father and the Son need the Holy Ghost  
**I need you**, OOH **I need you**_

_I wanna drink that shot of whiskey  
I wanna smoke that cigarette  
You know some cowboys like me go out like that  
So **I need you, wohh I need you  
I need you I need you I need you, I nee-ed you**_

**_

* * *

_**

**thx for reading... please r/r!**


	7. We're Home!

OMG I am so sorry I know it's been like forever since I've updated! Everything has been crazy lately... hopefully the next update will be sooner... i'm gonna really try

so.. here's the next chapter

Chapter 7

* * *

Reba awoke the next morning to find Brock's arm around her waist. She turned over to give him a kiss on the lips. He stirs. She smiles.

She then notices the time on the clock that is on the bedside table. 10 o'clock. She nudges him to wake.

"Brock, wake up!"

"Reba gimme 5 more minutes." Brock turns away and puts a pillow over his head.

"The kids and Barbra-Jean will be here in a hour. Come on we gotta get up" Reba then gets up to have a quick shower.

Once Brock hears the shower, it finally kicks in that they have less then a hour to get ready. So he jumps out of bed and heads downstairs to start the coffee and breakfast.

Twenty minutes later Reba appears in the kitchen all ready for the day, make up and hair down as well as being dressed.

"Well I'd say that was record timing" Reba compliments herself while pouring a cup of coffee.

"It sure was, wow, not to be rude and run, but my turn in the shower, breakfast is on the table." Brock gives Reba a quick kiss, puts his plate in the sink, and goes upstairs for his shower.

Thirty minutes later both Brock and Reba are in the living room waiting for the arrival of their children. Brock was calm and sitting on the couch, while Reba was freaking out and pacing back and forth.

"Reba, hunny, your making me dizzy, why don't you sit down?"

"I can't! What are they going to think of YOU being here?"

"They're gonna love it!" He gets up and puts his arms around her. " Why wouldn't they want their father here?"

"Okay, you've got a good point. But I'm still nervous!"

"So am I" He leans in and captures Reba's lips with his. Reba and Brock only pull apart when they hear a car pull up outside.

" Oh my gosh they're here!"

"Shhh... it'll be okay" Brock gives her a quick kiss to reassure her that everything will be okay. "Let's go see how the trip went."

Just as Reba's about to open the door, Jake bursts in, "Mommy!" he exclaims as he wraps his arms around his mother.

"Hey Jake, how was the trip?"

"It was AWESOME! Van threw up 5 times!"

"I did not!" defends Van as he and Cheyenne come through the door carrying Elizabeth.

"Gammy!" exclaims Elizabeth as her mother puts her down, she runs to the open arms of her grandmother.

"Hey baby! I missed you." Reba tells her granddaughter as she picks the little girl up.

"Me miss gamma too!" smiles Elizabeth.

"So, what did everyone else think?" Reba asks as she puts Elizabeth down, who then runs off to go play with her toys.

"It was good... Elizabeth had a blast!" Cheyenne starts, she then notices her father who was standing behind her mother not saying a word. " Dad . . . what are you doing here? Why aren't you at your house waiting for Barbra-Jean?"

"Well you see . . ." Brock starts.

"Did you two have a fight?" Kyra asks.

"You see. . " Brock starts again.

"Maybe they should sit down Brock?" Reba suggests.

"Yah, good idea"

The kids all sit down, on the couch, or on a chair.

"What's going on Daddy?" Cheyenne asks.

"Well, Barbra-Jean has kicked me out and we're getting a divorce."

"Oh My God!" Kyra and Cheyenne exclaim at the same time.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here Mr H?" asks Van.

"You see..."

"I'm letting your father stay until he finds a place of his own. At the moment, he can't afford an apartment, with the divorce and all."

"Dad, that's awesome!" Jake gives his father a hug and runs upstairs.

"Dad, I'm so sorry, Van and I will do whatever we can to help." Cheyenne looks to her husband, who nods in response.

"Yeah, Mr. H, just name it"

" Thanks you two" Brock tells his daughter and her husband.

Van and Cheyenne take Elizabeth, say good bye and go to their home. Which leaves Brock, Kyra ad Reba.

" So . . . Kyra, are you okay with your father moving in." Reba asks her middle child, knowing that she would be hardest to read.

" Well, I'm going to miss Barbra-Jean, but, if you think that this is for the best, well then I'm okay with it Dad." Kyra gives Brock a hug.

"Thanks hunny" Brock says as Kyra goes upstairs to unpack.

Brock and Reba sit on the couch, both thinking the same thing, all they have left now, is to tell Barbra-Jean.

* * *

I know that it's like insanely short... but I wanted to update! I'll try to get a longer chapter up soon! 


End file.
